


A Newlywed Game

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [41]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Just Married, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Relationship Advice, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle starts to worry that his new bride might be bored after an innocent comment from his brother...
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Andrea Harrison
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Newlywed Game

Talk - Hozier

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCCtiK7KlSo>

**_This song is necessary for the story...and it's hot af;) Hozier is pure sex! XXX_ **

* * *

**A Newlywed Game**

The bar was rough and filthy, it reminded Merle of his single days not so long ago. At 38, he hadn't been expecting to get married but after bumping into Andrea Harrison at his high school reunion and talking her into a date, he decided anything was possible so why not propose and see what she'd say. To his amazement, she said yes after only 6 months of dating.

Merle hadn't even wanted to go out for the last few months and Daryl understood. When he first married Carol, he couldn't care less about anything else but her for the whole first year. Daryl was happy to see Merle settled down after years of bar hopping and rarely having a steady girlfriend. Daryl knew that Merle wanted more but he was a little bashful and any intimacy beyond a one night stand was tricky for his brother for years. They hadn't had a good model of a steady relationship growing up so it wasn't his fault. Merle and Andrea were a great couple and both Daryl and Carol could see it going the distance and lasting forever.

“So, how's things with the misses?” Daryl asked.

“Pretty good, sorry I ain't been out much but I keep feeling like she'll disappear like a good dream every time I leave the house. Still can't believe she's my wife sometimes.”

“She's all yours, brother. You're a good guy so why wouldn't she wanna be your wife, right?”

“I'm trying. I was a bit of a bar star for years, but none of that seems to put her off. Telling her the truth about my past wasn't easy but she accepted it all.”

“She's a good one,” Daryl nodded and finished his beer.

It was getting on for 10:30 and he notice Merle starting to check his watch to make his exit, he wasn't even mad about it, it was a good sign that Merle would rather be with Andrea than in a bar.

“You eager to get home and lay some pipe?” Daryl joked.

“Is it that obvious?” he winced.

“Go on and have fun, you're still a newlywed so enjoy it. All that swinging from the chandelier and tying each other up shit calms down after a while.”

“Huh?” Merle frowned.

“What?”

“Are we supposed to be doing a bunch of wild shit like that?” he asked in a bit of a panic. “Do you think she'll get bored with me?”

“Merle, relax. I was just kidding. Not everyone is like that. Andrea is more than happy with you, trust me.”

“But how do you know?”

“Cause she tells Carol everything and Carol tells me everything.”

“Everything?”

“Like how you keep your socks on when you fuck...everything.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Andrea says she's more than satisfied. Chill out.”

“Do you and Carol do crazy stuff in bed?” he asked.

“Sometimes, it depends if we got the time and energy with Sophia around now.”

“What do you do?”

“You're asking me how I fuck my wife?”

“You know I wear socks in bed, why do you get to keep your sex life private and I don't?” Merle countered.

“We do a little role-playing and she likes it if I tie her to the bed sometimes. It's not that crazy really, we just get a little goofy sometimes.”

“Andrea said something ages ago about doing it blindfolded, like she thought that might be cool.”

“Take her up on it if you think she'll like it but don't go worrying about shit and get all fucked up about it. Andrea is crazy about you and all she does is talk about how awesome you are to Carol.”

“That's good,” he smiled. “I don't wanna lose her.”

“You ain't gonna.”

“For a long time all I did was have sex with women I met at bars and it was usually so fast and drunk that I barely remember any of it. There sure as hell wasn't anything intimate or interesting about it...it was just a waste of time.”

“All of that is over now so forget it. You got a beautiful wife at home waiting to see you, so go and make her night, have some fun and find something to blindfold her with,” he winked.

“Maybe I will,” Merle almost blushed and downed his whiskey.

He walked to the bar to pay the tab then said goodnight to Daryl and caught a cab home planning out what he was going to try with Andrea when he got there.

She'd be sitting up in bed reading a court document of some kind with her hair up in a messy bun and she'd be as stunning as she was on their wedding day. If he knew her at all, she'd have on a pair of his boxers and a white wife-beater with no bra and there would be a little bowl of frozen grapes sitting next to her laptop on the bed.

Merle Dixon only owned one tie and he planned to cover his wife's eyes with it and maybe even secure her arms to the bed with his black leather belt if she was willing.

Sure enough, he stepped into the bedroom when he arrived home and she looked just as he expected. There was a pencil held between her lips and she was highlighting dialogue from a court proceeding with his boxers on.

“How was your night?” she smiled when he began to undress to join her.

“Pretty good. You almost finished up with your work?”

“Yeah, I'm just reading over a couple of things for tomorrow but I can pack it in now.”

“Honey?” he began.

He pulled off his shirt and tried to think of how to word it.

“Yeah?”

“Would you tell me if you were bored?”

“Bored?”

“Like in bed, I mean.”

“I couldn't be bored in bed with you in a million years, Merle Dixon,” she stated clearly.

“Do you want something different though? Cause I can do it different if you want me to.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I was just talking to Daryl and he asked if we were still having wild and crazy newlywed sex and it got me thinking that it's not crazy at all and then I was thinking that maybe you might be bored with me already and then I started to panic and then I had another whiskey to calm down,” he sighed.

Andrea sighed and shook her head and put her laptop on the nightstand to crawl toward him. He was standing at the foot of the bed and looking unsure of everything as she reached for him.

“You listen to me, I get excited every single time you kiss me. I don't need anything different.”

“You don't need it, but did you still want to try something different. I was gonna try blindfolding you but I don't even know if I can find my tie.”

“Top drawer, folded under your dress socks,” she winked.

He grinned then cause all of a sudden he really liked the idea of touching her without her eyes on him. He liked the idea of being able to surprise her.

“You wanna?”

“Yeah...I wouldn't mind handing over control to you. Sounds hot to me,” she purred.

“What about complete control then?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“What if you couldn't move your hands?”

“Damn...alright,” she giggled. “Go for it, Mr. Dixon.”

Merle pulled out his tie and secured it around her eyes, careful not to catch any of her golden hair in the knot. There was something really sexy about her being incapacitated in some way, about her having to rely on other senses. She lay back with her head on the pillow and he eyed the creamy white sheets and his stunning wife laying back and awaiting him.

He was still in his jeans and brought his hands to his belt to unfasten it, letting the buckle clink enough to hint to her that it's what he was going to use.

“A belt, huh? You don't play around. Have you done this before?” she asked.

“Never.”

He crawled over her on the bed and she raised her arms in submission to him, grasping a brass bar of the bed frame as he wrapped his belt around her wrists and also the brass frame. He didn't make it tight, this was just for fun. She'd still need him to set her free but it wasn't putting pressure on her wrists at all.

“OK...this is hot,” she purred. “Everything is hot with you, baby.”

He loved the way she made him feel good about himself, she was always pumping his tire and singing his praises.

Merle took a few seconds to plan out what he was going to do and then decided to add some music to the scene before he got to work. Andrea loved nothing more than Hozier and he knew just the song to play on her phone. He put it on repeat, cause this was going to take a while...

_**I'd be the voice that urged Orpheus  
When her body was found  
I'd be the choiceless hope in grief  
That drove him underground  
I'd be the dreadful need in the devotee  
That made him turn around  
And I'd be the immediate forgiveness  
In Eurydice  
Imagine being loved by me...** _

Merle began at her feet and took his time. His hands moved up her legs to her knees and he lay warm wet kisses all along her calves. He looked up and found that she was already squirming; he loved it. She was very active in bed normally, so her being unable to respond was making her really focus on his touch, he could sense that much already. By now she'd usually be jerking him off or tearing at his clothing to get him naked.

Merle looked up her thigh from where his cheek was resting against her knee and could just slightly see her pussy up the leg of his boxers...he groaned with need...

_**  
I won't deny I've got in my mind now  
All the things I would do  
So I try to talk refined  
For fear that you find out  
How I'm imagining you** _

His right hand drifted up her leg to the teasing leg hole and his fingertips brushed the very top of her thigh where her panty lines would be if she were wearing any. He heard a soft moan and knew that this was working for her like it was for him. He kissed higher and higher toward his boxers and pulled them easily down over her hip bones to lay soft kisses there. She was always wearing his boxers and had to hold them up with one hand when she walked to the kitchen or bathroom, he didn't get it but he wasn't fighting her about it either.

“This is torture,”

“Want me to stop?”

“Don't you dare.”

Merle ran his fingertips up the leg of the boxers again as he kissed her lower belly and grazed almost imperceptible touch along the seam of her lips and she whined out loud for more. He loved the power he felt then, there was nothing she could do but beg for more and what man wouldn't love that? _ **  
  
I'd be the last shred of truth  
In the lost myth of true love  
I'd be the sweet feeling of release  
Mankind now dreams of  
That's found in the last witness before the wave hits  
Marvelling at God  
Before he feels alone one final time  
And marries the sea  
Imagine being loved by me**_

Merle finally gave in and slid the boxers down when she became slippery with lust. He loved the way her arms looked raised over her head and the way her breasts looked through the thin white cotton of her undershirt, her nipples hard from desire and teasing him like a mirage in the desert. He felt like a different person then, somehow without her eyes on him he felt less afraid to test the waters, to say something a little more naughty to her.

“Will you do as I ask?”

“Yes.”

“You belong to me, don't you?"

“Yes.”

“That's my girl.”

“I fuckin' love it when you talk like this,” she panted.

“Spread your legs for me nice and slow,” he growled.

She raised her knees up slowly until her feet were planted on the bed and allowed her legs to part so slowly he nearly came right then and there.

“Fuuuuuuck me,” he moaned.

She was slick with desire and her perfect pink lips were darker with blood flow and arousal. Merle wanted to just nail her right there but this was a new game and there were rules. He had to keep playing until she pleaded with him just right... _ **  
  
I won't deny I've got in my mind now  
All the things I would do  
So I try to talk refined  
For fear that you find out  
How I'm imagining you**_

Merle bent down to taste her then, slowly drifting his tongue over her partially open lips but didn't stay with it for very long. He wanted to get to her breasts and bring her right to the edge.

“You're killing me already,” she whined.

“I'll take care of you, honey...let's see where this game goes first.”

“You're the boss,” she smiled.

Merle licked his lips, looking down at the beautiful woman who only wanted to be with him, only wanted to make love to him and had vowed to be his until he died. He felt more blessed than he knew possible.  
 _ **  
I won't deny I've got in my mind now  
All the things we could do  
So I try to talk refined  
For fear that you find out  
How I'm imagining you**_

She couldn't take it much longer, already the pulse in her core was beating out of control. Her heart raced as he closed his mouth around her right nipple and then her left. Andrea squirmed on the bed trying to wrangle him between her thighs, desperate to be put out of her agony, but he was going in for the kill.

She was able to get him between her legs but he used it against her teasing her with just the tip of his cock as he sucked her breasts like it was all he ever wanted to do. Slick and smooth, his thick cock slipped up and down her slit as he kissed her, sucked her nipples, and bit at her throat; it was pure evil.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, don't be so mean to me.”

“I don't know, woman. Maybe you can take a little more.”

She grinned, he called her woman sometimes and she loved it. She figured she'd play along a little.

“Come on, big man...gimme what I need. Make me cum and I'll suck that cock so good!” she moaned.

“Promise?”

“You have my word...untie me and lemme get my hands on you."

He seemed ready then to get it moving so he moved back south and demanded once more that she open her thighs up nice and wide for him. His thick fingers entered her then and his full lips claimed her clit and then drifted over her lips soft and gentle as she felt her pussy begin to give way.

“Mmmmmm yeah!”

She pulled against his belt holding her wrists in place and the sensation of his tongue was just right, pulling her inch by inch into the deep and dangerous waters of sexual hellfire.

/

She was done, laying spread eagle and panting on the bed and Merle realized that she had never been bored with him, but there was also no harm in getting a little more fun in bed. Merle never wanted it to seem like anything less than the very best romantic lovemaking with her, but they were committed and married, so why not play a little and also have sweet lovemaking too.

He untied her then to stop her hands falling asleep and she pulled off the blindfold to pounce on him, sucking his dick so good he could die a happy man right there. She worked her whole mouth like a wave, her tongue and lips all moving in firm unison to take him in and break his will in one motion. She couldn't take him all, no woman could, but she used her hands and mouth like nobody ever had before. Nobody sucked a cock like his wife and he considered himself very lucky. He pulled her hips toward him and wrapped her legs around his head to suck her pussy as she blew him. The view was more than a little amazing as he clutched her ass cheeks with both hands and licked her nice and smooth.

/

She sucked him off and rode his face for a while longer and he got her off one more time as usual, he often managed to get her off twice.

Finally, he knocked her out with her favorite position, laying her on her side and pulling her upper leg up onto his shoulder. He drove into her from a sideways angle and stroked her inner walls in a way that made her mind go blank. Merle grabbed her ass as he nailed her with his left hand and felt up her breasts with his right, he used all his skills at once, definitely not a lazy lover.

/

Merle came apart soon after, fucking her from behind and growling like a bear.

They both collapsed and knew that they'd be trying some more fun stuff. Nothing was ever wrong with their sex life, but it seemed silly not to see what else they could get up to. Maybe she'd tie him up next time, maybe they'd do it in a naughty location...whatever happened it was sure to be a blast...


End file.
